


Light

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, John Watson Whump, Serious Injuries, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momentary consciousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> For the Watson's Woes July Writing [Prompt #8](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1314328.html).

The sky was searingly blue.

That was all I knew, at first. Blue, and the black lines of branches across it. I shifted, and suddenly also felt the pain, everywhere at once until it slowly focused in my head, my ankle, my entire right arm.

I stilled, and tried to think. We’d planned to search the moor. That must have been last night, but I remembered nothing of the morning.

In that case, Holmes must be nearby. Somewhere. Perhaps injured, or lost, or looking for me, or finding help. He’d come, probably, I thought, my mind tumbling back into greyness.


End file.
